1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capture device and converter lens assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most current mobile phones have photographic function. Some mobile phones can take photos with image resolution up to 8 megapixels or even more than 8 megapixels that is capable of generating good image quality. However, most imaging lenses of mobile phones are fixed focal length lenses because of the slim trend. Very few mobile phones have zoom lenses but are not popular among people because they are thicker and not easy to carry.
In view of this, a converter lens has been developed enabling a lightweight and slim mobile phone to have a zooming function. When in use, one end of the converter lens assembly is connected to the lens of a mobile phone and then a zoom lens is connected to the other end of the converter lens assembly. However, the image taken by the mobile phone with the zoom lens externally connected thereto is still unsatisfying in quality and the brightness of image edge is obviously lower.